


Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene

by orphan_account



Series: Daughter of Death [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Fake AH Crew, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, GTA!AU, Mugging, Multi, Platonic Romance, Relationship(s), fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff attempts to bring Emily into the Fake AH Crew much to the annoyance of one Papa Haywood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine requested a continuation (?) of Daddy's Lullaby, but without all the heartache. Because I love this friend, I said, why not? So Emily is an adopted daughter of the Crew, that much remains the same, but....well, everyone's alive.
> 
> Plus, the name of the work is from Hozier's song of the same name. I was originally going to call it Daughter of Death, as I have a marvellous headcanon that Ryan in the GTA!verse is like a modern Grim Reaper, but *shrugs*
> 
> Also (last note I swear) this will be an ever-going series, hopefully watching Emily grow up in Los Santos - she's 15 in this one, so a baby-child.

In some strange way, Los Santos could be oddly beautiful.

The occasional blare of a police or fire brigade siren whirling past on the streets, or the monthly sound of muffled gunfire echoing through the streets often brought about a smile on her face. She always knew it was them who the LSPD would speed through highways for, and she delighted in it.

Of course, she’d love to be there – whether it was out beside her guardians in the firing line or in the car waiting for them to flock back with whatever it was they would fancy robbing.

It was a miracle they let her outside their apartment by herself. It was a recent development that followed weeks of begging and puppy-eyes, but eventually Jack cracked, saying that even if she was cooped up in the apartment all day, she’d kill someone.

Emily felt the same way. She had taken some sports for after school just to stay longer out of the house, but it never really mattered. She’d always be collected by the front door by Jack or Michael – always casually dressed, but Emily was smart enough to know that there was a gun or knife on them somewhere. She had managed to elude Michael today, sneaking out the back of the school, hiking up a small hill and quickly getting back to the city’s streets.

 _I wonder has the call of your disappearance been sent out yet_ , she thought to herself. Emily slid her phone out of her pocket only to see a message from her Pa. Swiping it to the side, she turned it off.

The main city of Los Santos wasn’t as bad as most would make it out to be. Despite what newspapers and broadcasts would lead anyone to believe, it isn’t stab-city. It’s quite tolerable.

Another police car speeds past, and Emily can’t help but peer into the driver’s seat. She couldn’t hold back the chuckle that bubbles out of her. Miles Luna – a new recruit to the police department. She knows he’s just a plant put there by Geoff, but she has to give him credit on how well he’s selling the role.

Just as quickly as the police car appears, it swerved around a nearby street corner and disappears. Soon her eyes were back on the path in front of her, and a man with a scarf wrapped around his lower face came from behind her.  

All of the training sessions with Jack came into play as naturally as a sixth sense – as soon as his arm makes a grab to her pocket, she jutted her elbow back and caught him by the jaw, sending him sideways. She spun around and caught her calf around the man’s leg, sending him tumbling to the ground. A yelp came from across the street. She knew it was just some pedestrian, and that the assailant getting up was her main concern.

“Come now, babe, surely you have something for me to take?” He reached for the lapels of her leather jacket, only to be met by a hand driving those to the side and another uppercut to the bridge of his nose. A strangled sound came out of his mouth before he ripped the material covering half of his face off. “What the fuck, Emily?!”

She put her hands on her hips. “What was I suppose to do, Jeremy? Let a potential mugger take off with my stuff.”

Jeremy put his hand to his nose – obviously broken thanks to Emily’s fist – and brought away a trickle of blood. He got to his feet before she poked a finger at him. “How did you find me?”

The man looked at her wide-eyed for a moment, before he shrugged.

“Jeremy,” she said in a warming tone.

“It's nothing to concern yourself over,” he replied. Jeremy glanced across the street to see a small crowd of people watching the pair – one of which on his phone, presumably dialling police. “Let’s go.”

 

\---

 

“I barely touched you,” Emily sighed as she watched Jack press a bag of ice to the bridge of Jeremy’s nose. The glare she got back over the top of the ice-pack was enough to make her look back at her own clasped hands. 

“Imagine what she would have done to you if she had a gun,” Geoff snickered from the nearby couch. The rest of the crew followed suit, except for Ryan who only stiffened beside Emily as he checked her over for any injuries. “I’m fine,” she said before pulling her hands out of his. Ryan gave her a look, before being challenged with one from the teenager. “I’m not hurt.”

“That makes one of you,” Jack muttered before pulling away the ice-pack and poking at Jeremy’s nose. “That’s broken, all right.”

Geoff chuckled again. “You were disarmed and beaten by a fourteen year old-”

“ _Fifteen_ year old,” Emily snapped, getting up from the couch shared with her dad and Pa. Gavin had remained silent through the whole process of getting everyone home again, and seemed like he would remain so for the rest of the war that would follow.

Ryan clasped his hands tightly in front of him. “I still can’t believe you sent a mugger after my daughter.”

“It was hardly a mugger,” Ray piped up from his game of Minecraft. He looked over his shoulder and nodded to Jeremy. “He’s hardly deadly.”

Ryan went to get up from the couch, only to be stopped by Gavin putting is hand out to the elder’s knee. “You could have put it past us first,” Gavin said calmly. Geoff shrugged and returned to watching Ray mess about on the Xbox. Ryan bolted up from the chair, before placing a hand to Emily’s back and escorting her out of the living room.

“Where were you?” He said when they were out of ear-shot of the others in the corridor. Emily crossed her arms and looked down at her feet. “That teenage-stuff won’t wash with me, Emily. Where were you?”

“In the city.”

Ryan sighed and caught the bridge of his nose between his fingers. “You know I had contacts of mine out looking for you? I thought something had happened to you when Michael said that you never came out of school.”

“But nothing did,” she replied. Her arms tightened around herself. Her dad never calls in his contacts unless it’s an emergency, which in lay-man’s terms meant that wither Gavin or her were in serious trouble. “I’m sorry.”

Gavin appeared at the end of the corridor. Ryan waved him away. “You’re grounded – stay in the penthouse until I or you Pa say otherwise.”

“Not much different than any other day then,” she said quietly before marching past him into her own room, making sure to slam the door behind her. She was sure either the door would come off its hinges or that she felt the entire penthouse rumble with the force.

Ryan returned to the living room met with stares from the rest of the crew, all except Gavin who leaned against the kitchen’s table.

“A-Plus parenting, right there,” Jack said, sitting down beside Geoff on the couch and putting her feet up. “You should write a parenting-guide.”

 

\---

 

The lights of Los Santos’ city lights the hallways of the apartment enough for Emily to wander to the kitchen.

“Absolutely not,” she heard her Dad’s voice come from the last room of the hallway before it opened out into the main living room. Her ears pricked at the hushing that replied, and she saw the lights of the room come out from the cracks of the door.

“You can’t baby her forever.”

“I can certainly try, Gavin.”

Emily shuffled her feet to the slight ajar door, and peered inside her dads’ shared room. It was late, nearly three-thirty, and while she would admit that most people in the crew were nocturnal, this was late for them to be awake. Arguing, nonetheless.

Gavin let out a deep sigh before crossing the room to the window Ryan stared out of. He hugged him from behind before whispering, “You know I’m right.”

“It’s not you I’m having a problem with,” Ryan replied just as quietly, so much so Emily had to strain to hear what was said.

Gavin stepped away and walked back into the middle of the room with his hands at his hips. “He only wants to make sure she’ll be safe-”

“-She’s safe by staying here!”

“You know that isn’t true! What if we’re out and another gang just waltzes in here and does some harm to her? What then?”

Ryan looked over his shoulders, trying to contain the yelling that wanted to pour out of his mouth. “I’d kill whoever our new doorman is for letting people up.”

Gavin sighed again and rubbed his face with his hands. “You don’t understand me-”

“-I understand just fine. Geoff wants to put a knife and gun in our daughter’s hands and shove her out into the real world.”

Gavin stiffens at the words _our daughter_ , before quickly regaining his composure. “She can take care of herself – you saw what she did to Jeremy, and she wasn’t even armed.”

Ryan sat down heavily on the side of the bed before burying his head into his hands.

Emily backed away from the door, before continuing down the hallway to fetch a glass of water. Ray was still in his usual spot on the couch, giving her a small smile when she walked past.

“Got a new achievement,” he informed her.

She smiled back. It was the first piece of human contact since that afternoon. Her Pa and Dad remained away, as did most of the crew except for Jack who insisted on shoving a tray of take-out food through the door. Emily did even know she was there, but then again, nothing of interest happened in her blanket fortress she made trying to block out everything.

She went to the kitchen and filled a glass of water before downing it. The clock in the kitchen read almost four am. She could still see Ray from the kitchen, muttering swears to himself whenever his character died, and thought about joining him.

Geoff wandered into the kitchen running a hand through his hair, making a line for the liquor cabinet. He looked up to see her standing them with a raised eyebrow. “What? I’m doing calls to contacts.”

“And that’s meant to help?” she said, pointing to the large bottle of whiskey he had taken from the cabinet.

Geoff laughed. “It always has in the past. I make my best decisions when I’m drunk.”

She hummed. “Evidently.”

Geoff’s face fell into something serious. He opened his mouth to respond but the noise of footfalls coming out into the main living area made them turn around. Emily swallowed when she saw Ryan pull on his jacket and go through the front door, closing it behind him without a sound.

“Don’t worry about him,” Geoff said waving his free hand. He disappeared from the kitchen and went back into his room. All thoughts of joining Ray to play the Xbox left her mind as she suddenly felt the room go cold.

She went to her Pa’s room to see him hunched over on the edge of the bed. Emily stayed by the doorway before Gavin looked up to meet her eyes. They were silent for a while before he said, “How much of that did you hear?”

She walked into the room and took a seat beside him, noting how red his face was and the sheen of water on his hands. “Pa, I’m pretty sure everyone in downtown Los Santos heard it.”

He gave a dry laugh. “I’m sure they did.”

The silence returned to the room again, this time it brought about heaviness to it. “He’s not angry with you,” Gavin said quietly as he took Emily’s hand in his, “neither am I.”

“It didn’t sound like it.”

“He worries for you, as do I, but your dad...he’s a little slow on the whole idea of letting you grow up.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Emily,” Gavin sighed, looking at her for the first time since she entered the room. She almost winced at how red his eyes were, how bloodshot and watery they still were. “Please, don’t be a teenage girl for two minutes, okay?”

She nodded.

“I’m not saying what Geoff did was okay, it wasn’t. You’re still a child by anyone’s standards. But I have to agree with Jack that you need to start to learn how to protect yourself, how to use the weapons that are in the artillery room if we’re not here and something happens. Ryan...he just doesn’t want to let our world become yours.”

“What if I want it to?”

“You don’t.”

Emily broke away from her Pa’s gaze, taking back her hand and standing up from the bed. “I’m going to bed now,” she said as she walked to the door.

“Your dad will be home before morning – I know he’s just gone out to the desert to take his frustration out on some building.”

“I know.”

Emily left the room, and wandered to her own. Her blanket fortress was still intact, and she thought about crawling back into it and never coming out. She shook her head.

Her phone was still in her discarded jeans. She pulled it out, turned it on, and dialled the first person she could think of.

It rang out a few times before a sleep-heavy voice came through. “You better be dead for ringing me this early.”

“Shut up, I need you to pick me up.”

The person on the other line stiffened. “Where are you?”

Emily heard him shuffling about through the line, probably getting out of bed and finding warm clothes for the chilly early mornings of Los Santos. “I’ll text you the address, just pick me up.”

“Yes, boss,” he answered before they hung up. Emily looked around the clothes-covered room before gathering her usual leather-jacket, shirt, and jeans outfit and a bag stuffed with her phone and some money.

She walked down the hallway again, this time seeing that the light in her Pa’s room was off, and that the outline of his body lying on top of the sheets could be seen through the door. She bit her lip before checking the hallway again, before quietly walking into the room and pulling an old woollen blanket over her Pa. “I’ll be back by morning,” she whispered and pressed a small kiss on his forehead.

 

\--

 

Miles picked her up at the corner of the street, muttering under his breath about how early it was and how dead the city seemed to be at night.

They drove in silence through the main highways, just watching the lights drift past in a haze. Eventually the cityscape started to fade away, replaced with the dusted roads and buildings of the outer city. If they kept going, they’d end up out in the desert.

Emily leaned her forehead against the pane of the window and closed her eyes.

“Mind if I turn on some music – the silence is killing me,” Miles said. She nodded stiffly, and smiled when Miles switched to the main radio station of Los Santos. He hummed along to whatever song was playing, eventually singing some words.

Emily smiled before looking over at him. Miles was a few years older than her, but employed by Geoff without a second glance because of what he can do to computers. She wondered if that was what he was doing to all of those files on the crew members that mysteriously go missing every month or so.

“You’re smiling, why are you smiling? It’s creepy.”

“It creeps you out? Maybe I should do it more often,” she chuckled, which earned her a wide-eyed look.

“And _laughing_? What have you done with Emily Haywood-Free?”

She shrugged and tugged her jacket around herself. The beginnings of the desert began to drift past, and Miles began to pick up speed as dust trailed behind them. “Want to go anywhere in particular?”

Emily shook her head against the pane of the glass. “Surprise me.”

Miles relaxed back into the driver’s seat and drove straight through the desert until the city disappeared behind them and the sun began to peer over the nearby mountain range casting the dark sky into purples and blues.

Emily closed her eyes again and tried to ignore the faint buzzing of her phone in her pocket. She thought about turning it off again, but left it for now. The music playing softly over the hum of the engine was a nice change from the noises of the penthouse.

“Question: who from the crew is going to attempt to kill me now that I’ve effectively ‘kidnapped’ you?”

Emily smirked. “Probably my Dad,” she laughed at the audible gulp she got from Miles. She reached over to put her hand on his arm. “Don’t worry – I’ll make sure to say something lovely at your funeral.”

Miles shrugged her off. “You’re terrible.”

“I mean, if they manage to find your body.”


	2. Chapter 2

The memories always came through nightmares.

She remembered what happened in the house – the smashing of glass, the thundering gunfire, hiding in darkness and listening to the thudding of footfalls as they had searched the house. That had always been the nightmare.

What always seemed to change was how it ended. It would be silent for what seemed like hours before the closet of where she was hiding had been opened to reveal a tall man with bloodied clothes and a skull mask. It had terrified her as a child – the scary stories her brothers used to tell her about demons and monsters had been true.

But this one had slipped off a mask and revealed a smiling, warm face. She still remembered what he had said to get her out of that wardrobe. How she would be safe, how the scary men were gone now and that she would be okay.

That’s when she woke up.

Miles was staring at her when she looked over to the driver’s side. They were still out in the desert, with the sun perched high up in the sky. Emily felt warm, and it was then she noticed that Miles had laid his jacket on top of her at some point during the night. She shucked it off, and handed it back to him wordlessly.

“Are you okay, M?”

Emily nodded, and drew up an arm to lean against the window with.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She shook her head.

Miles only nodded and took the keys out of the car. “I’m going to go and stretch the legs, just call if you need anything.”

As soon as the door had closed, the tears threatened to fall. Brimming in her eyes, she wiped them away with her fingers before they had a chance to drop down her cheeks themselves. The memories of that night, even so long ago, still reduced her to this. Jack had always said it would be natural – Emily had a traumatising start in life, and no one really believed that she would get over it.

Her Dad and Pa had done everything they could to make her feel at home with them, and she loved them both dearly for it. The rest of the crew followed suit, with Ray playing video games with her, Jack talking to her about everything and anything that crossed her mind, and even that one time where Geoff played tea-parties with her, though he had made it clear years later that should anyone find out, she’d be out on the street. An empty threat, but it was worth Emily seeing someone turn from white to red to purple in the quickest time she’d ever experienced.

Miles stayed within a few metres of the car, walking around and stretching out his muscles from being in the car for so long. She should do the same, but she was quite content to stay in the car and gaze at nothing in particular.

Her phone in her bag buzzed.

She breathed heavily through her nose, and to her dismay, instead of the usual worried and angry text messages from her Dad, there was only one from Jack.

****_[To: Queen Emily. From: AHJack – 07:35]_  
                Please come home before your Dad throws Geoff out of the penthouse window. While a hilarious thought, I’d rather not get bumped up to leader of this group of assholes (and you of course).  
                Jack xxx 

Her finger hovered over the call button beside Jack’s name and stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. She pressed it and listened to the hollow ringing of the call.

When Jack picked up, she could hear the faint sounds of yelling and crashing in the background.

“Want to come home, sweetheart?”

Jack’s voice didn’t sound taunting like she would have gotten from Michael or Ray; it was what she always got from Jack – full of love, and the smallest trace of concern. Emily chewed her lip for a minute before sighing again.

“I’ll be back in an hour,” she replied, waving at Miles to get back into the car. At the sound of Jack moving away from her phone to hang up, she called out to her. “Promise that when I come home, I won’t be in trouble.”

Jack laughed just as Miles slid into the car and started up the engine. “Dear, they’d have to get through me first, and I doubt they’d try anything like that.”

“Thank you Jack, I mean it,” she replied with quietly before hanging up and putting her phone into her jacket pocket. Miles didn’t say anything but pulled out of the piece of dirt that was hidden from the main roads by large sand dunes and rocks. The radio station had changed from the soft music that had played throughout the early morning, and instead turned into what it usually was – full of overly happy broadcasters talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

Miles pulled out onto the main roads that lead back into the city. “Where will I drop you off? I take it I wouldn’t be welcomed at the door?”

Emily smirked. “No, you can drop me off at the street corner again. Besides, I don’t think it’s you that my Dad wants to kill anymore.”

Miles raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Who then?”

“Just some family stuff,” Emily waved her hand in dismissal. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“Because I’m not being raised by six hardened criminals or that it’s a girl thing and I wouldn’t understand because I’m not a girl?”

Emily shook her head. “Both really – if I can get one of them to listen to me, I think I might be able to get somewhere.”

“Why not Jack? You always go on about how close you two are.”

Emily shrugged, and left the soft humming of the car’s engine to fill in the space between them. Miles turned his attention back to the road and soon was swerving in and out of highways on the way back to the main city. Morning traffic was starting to filter in, with people travelling to work, and school buses passing. Emily bit the inside of her cheek, knowing that she should be on it, or at least having Michael drive her to school. But she doubted that after what happened the day before, her dad would let her out of his sights. 

Before she knew what street she was on, Miles pulled up to the curb and killed the engine. “Here you are, my lady,” he smiled. Emily mirrored it, but nothing was behind it. She climbed out of the car, grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Before she could close the door, Miles leaned over. “You have my number if you need anything, remember that. If you want another car-ride somewhere pointless or even just to talk.”

“I get it,” Emily nodded. “Thank you, Miles.”

The other nodded and let the door of the passenger side be closed before he pulled away and disappeared into the river of traffic that occupied the Los Santos streets and roads. She looked over her shoulder to the high-rise building that housed her family and took in a deep breath before walking through the thick-glass doors, bypassing their new doorman and headed up the elevator.

She tightened the hold she had on the strap of her bag and pulled at her jacket. From the mirrors inside the elevator, she knew how she looked. Dark circles were beginning to set in under her eyes, and her long blond hair was just swept up into a ponytail, with tendrils of hair falling down onto her face and neck. She thought about fixing herself up, just to make sure her dad didn’t have a heart attack when she walked in, but the elevator dinged for their floor and she strode out into the main hallway of their penthouse.

“I swear to the deities, if you two don’t stop right now, I will lay the smack-down on the two of you!”

Jack’s voice echoed through the halls, and made a small smile tug at the corners of Emily’s lips. Footfalls came from the next room that made her freeze. Michael appeared at the end of the hallway with a phone clutched in one hand. He waved her forward with the other before he called over his shoulder, “she’s home now, you psychopath, you can stop your rampage.”

Emily slid past Michael, but froze again at the pairs of eyes all directed her way. They were all sitting down, except for her dad who stood tall with his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

“Where were you?” he asked.

Jack sighed loudly. “She just got through the door, Ryan, let her relax for a minute.”

The woman stood up and went to take Emily’s bag from her. “I’ll take this to your room and get you something to eat.”

Ryan’s gaze followed Jack until she disappeared into the hallway. The rest of the crew all exchanged looks between Emily and Ryan. Gavin stood up too, and wandered over to Emily. The way he put his hands on both sides of her face meant that he was looking for injuries. He always did it, even if it had been as simple as tripping over her own feet when she was younger.

“I want to speak to my daughter alone,” Ryan said from behind Gavin. Geoff’s head whipped around to look at the man.

“We’re a family here – whatever you say to her, you’re saying to all of us.”

Ryan frowned, “Geoff.”

“What do you want to do, Emily?” Ray perked up from a couch he shared with Michael.

She swallowed and shrugged. “I just want to sleep, I suppose.”

Gavin rested his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to push her towards the hallway. She could feel the heat of her dad’s stare burn into the back of her head, but as soon as she was in her own room, she felt it fade away. Gavin still stood at the door, and watched her shuffle about until she finally plopped down onto the bed with a huff.

“I’m sorry, Pa,” she mumbled into a pillow. Gavin walked into the room and sat down on the bed, running his fingers through her matted hair. “It’s my fault you’re all angry.”

“No, my sweet girl,” Gavin hushed. He sighed at the sounds of the argument in the living room started back up again, and paced the room to shut the door. Even with her back to him and her face buried into a pillow, he knew she was fighting back tears at how slight tremors racked her body.

He took his place back on her bed and ran his hand over the top of her head, hushing her as the tears flowed. She was never one to cry, but when she did, Gavin had learnt through trials and tribulations that this was how to calm her down again.

It would take only a few minutes before the trembling stopped and she looked over her shoulder.

“I want to be a part of the crew,” she said in one breath. When Gavin opened his mouth to retort, she continued, “I’ll let you and dad teach me. I’ll learn everything from you guys, I promise.

Gavin huffed. “I don’t think you need to learn much else, other than how to handle a gun. Jeremy is still pissed that you broke his nose.”

Emily sat up. “Please, Pa.”

Gavin caught the bridge of his nose with his two fingers, a habit he was slowly taking from Ryan. “I’ll try to talk to your dad, and reach some sort of midpoint. But that doesn’t mean a ‘yes’ okay?”

Ryan stood outside the door, leaned against the opposite wall and he listened to the murmuring inside. Gavin came through the door after a brief moment of silence, and closed it behind him. He simply ushered Ryan from the hallway to their room a few doors down.

“She won’t leave us alone about it, will she?” Ryan said when pushed gently into the room.

Gavin gave him a look. “Do you even want me to answer that?”

Ryan crossed his arms in front of his chest. Gavin wandered over to the middle of the room where he love stood unmoving.

“You can’t baby her forever,” he repeated the words he said to Ryan the night before. Ryan opened his mouth to retort but Gavin leaned up to press a quick kiss against his lips. When he pulled away, he wasn’t shocked to have the elder’s hand clasp the back of his head and bring him back in to deepen the kiss.

Gavin pulled away for a second, “You agree with me, then?”

Ryan pecked a kiss to his lips before he hummed. “I’m not happy with it,” he told the younger.

“You’re never happy about anything,” Gavin teased and wrapped his arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

\---

The next morning went as normal as it usually did. Michael stood by the door with the keys to his adder in his hand.

Emily trudged through the living room, bypassing Ray and Jack on the house with a mumbled greeting. None batted an eye to the morning greeting, knowing that it was what they got every morning with Emily.

Michael perked up from his place at the door. “Let’s go, princess,” he said as he opened the door and jerked his head to the elevator.

Emily had her bag slung over her shoulder and walked dutifully past Michael, not missing the way both he and Jack shared a look before he followed the girl out into the elevator.

They walked through the lobby of their building, and slid into Michael’s adder. Emily put on the radio and sat back into the leather seats. Michael sped through early morning traffic, taking the usual routes towards the high school.

Michael hummed along absentmindedly with the songs on the radio, occasionally grumbling under his breath about the drivers of Los Santos and their inability to use blinkers. Emily continued her watch out on the window, until she saw her school come up. She went to undo her belt, but Michael sped past, continuing to a nearby highway.

Emily frowned and looked at the driver. “You just past the school.”

“I know, princess,” Michael said, swerving through rows of cars to meld into the highway leading to the outer city.

Emily’s frown deepened, but she sat back into the seat. “Does my dad know?”

Michael shrugged. “More or less.”

“More or less,” she repeated. She stared into the side of Michael’s face, but his eyes remained locked on the road ahead, and he didn’t offer any more hints as to where they were actually going.

“It’s not like they’ll miss you in school, anyway,” Michael offered, “Papa Haywood was told you’re a bit of a loner in class.”

Emily smacked him on the shoulder. “Stop eavesdropping, it’s rude.”

“You’re calling a professional criminal ‘rude’ for eavesdropping. I’ve been putting people six feet under before you were even born.”

Michael smiled at the look on the teenager’s face before turning back to the road. “We’re going to one of the warehouses, it could take a while. Get comfortable, princess.”

“Why are we going to the warehouse?”

Michael smile grew bigger. “I’m going to teach you how to use a gun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching GTA playthroughs, and I remembered Ryan sending a man to mug Mica as a sort of "initiation"
> 
> Also, if anyone wants a prompt written, just hit me up by messages or comments


End file.
